comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Logan
Victor Logan, (later known as Sabretooth), was a Mutant who was born in the late 19th century to Thomas Logan. He was also the brother and later in life enemy of James Logan, the X-Men's Wolverine. Biography Early life Victor Logan was born in the late 19th century to Thomas Logan, the groundskeeper of the Howlett Estate and Elizabeth Howlett (née Hudson). His father gave him the nickname “Dog”, and treated him as if he was a one, beating him often. In his youth, he played with James and their friend Rose on an almost daily basis. One Christmas night, John Howlett Jr. noticed that his son James was too preoccupied by his new puppy to care about a toy train he had also received. In an act of charity, he decided that Dog would enjoy the toy more. Upon returning home with his first Christmas present, Dog’s father discovered the gift, and beat him horribly for accepting charity from the Howletts. While roughhousing near a body of water, Dog once accidentally knocked James, who couldn’t swim, into it. Dog saved James, and James’ father forgave the incident, stating, “Boys will be boys.” James’ grandfather, John Howlett Sr, on the other hand, believed that Dog should be taught a lesson for being so careless and convinced his father to beat him when he returned home. After growing up around her, Dog developed feelings for Rose, but lacked the ability to show it. He did what he was accustomed to, and attempted to force himself on Rose. He failed, as James happening upon them and distracted him, saying he'd run off and tell his father, Rose then managing to smack Dog and get away. Mr. Howlett asked Thomas to discipline his son. Dog then later attacks James for ratting him out, and his pet dog rushes over and bits Dog, resulting in Dog killing it. Mr Howlett then fired Dog's father. In a surprising turn of events, Thomas did not blame Dog this time, but instead blamed “Soft John” (John, Jr.) for raising Thomas's son in such a wimpy way. Highly disgruntled, he and Dog headed to the Howlett Estate with rifles to talk with his former employer. They killed several of the workers at the estate, and used Rose to get into the room where James’ mother resided to try to convince her and James to leave with them. There, Thomas shot John in the head, killing him. This enraged James to the point that he ran directly at Thomas, stabbing him in the chest with his newly revealed claws. But before dying, he revealed to James that he was his real father. Fearing for their safety, Rose fled the estate with Adam and James who appeared to have been deeply traumatized about everything that had happened back at the estate. Old Man Howlett shunned James and Rose for the incident, but due to the fact James remained his bloodline, he used his influence in the town to make sure there were no authorities on duty at the train station for the next 10 hours, and granted them some money. With no family left, he allowed Dog to come with him. However, Victor was showing some signs of being psychopathic. British Columbia In the years that followed, Adam, James and Rose took refuge in a British Columbia mining colony under the guise of being cousins. In order for them to hide their identity's James assumed the name of "Logan" and Adam assumed the name of "Victor". Unfortunately, Rose came down with a disease, after failing to get her fever down, Logan wanted to go back to a city to get her help, but, Adam didn't want to risk it and the two got into a fight. However, when the fight was over, the two realized Rose had already died. Her death waned heavily on Logan, somehow feeling responsible, but the brothers pressed on. Becoming legends of folklore Wars World War 1 Sometime later, Adam and Logan joined the Canadian Army, where he was assigned to a special unit known as the Devil's Brigade just before the first World War. World War 2 Vietnam War Adam would later participate in the Vietnam War, where he would meet up with his brother, James, who was also serving in the war. The brothers continued to do covert work deep into the war, often taking assignment that were deemed too dangerous to most troops. In last few months of the war, the two had a falling out after Adam killed a woman and her child, claiming he had to kill them before the Vietnamese had a chance to set up land mines. Weapon X Sometime after their falling out, Adam was approached by the Canadian government organization, Weapon Plus, to join their special ops group Team X, in which he agreed. Team X Eventually in 1988, Adam and Raven were assigned with the assassination of a scientist in East Berlin. During the mission he and Raven had to hide in a safe location for a while. They made love and he unknowingly impregnated her, but she faked her death in order to quit the team and to protect him. However, Adam managed to complete the mission himself. Brotherhood Helping build Avalon Powers and Abilities Powers Regenerative Healing Factor: Sabretooth's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Originally, the speed of Sabretooth's healing factor's was in proportion to the wound's severity; for example, he could fully recover from an ordinary gunshot wound within minutes or injuries as severe as a broken back and severed spine within days. However, Sabretooth's healing ability was dramatically increased as the years went by. Sabretooth can now fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, and severe burns within a matter of moments. * Foreign Chemical Immunity: Sabretooth's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. It is virtually impossible for him to become intoxicated. * Immunity To Diseases: Sabretooth's healing powers also extend to his highly efficient immune system. As a result, he is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Weather Insulated Adaptation: Sabretooth is able to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time, even to the point of being nude in sub-zero temperatures. * Extended Longevity: In addition, Sabretooth's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Despite being of an, unknown, advanced age, Sabretooth retains the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. *'Telepathic Resistance': Because of his healing factor, Sabretooth has also demonstrated a high resistance to telepathic probing and manipulation. * Superhuman Stamina: Sabretooth's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human, due in large part to the effects of his mutant healing factor. Before receiving various upgrades to his powers, Sabretooth could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins began to impair him. After the upgrades, his stamina was increased to the point where he could exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours. *'Superhuman Strength': Sabretooth possesses superhuman strength that has been artificially augmented on a number of occasions over the years. Initially, he possessed sufficient strength to lift slightly above 800 lbs for brief amounts of time, slightly greater than the maximum amount an ordinary human is capable of lifting. However, after being captured and augmented the first time by his son, Graydon Logan, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 2 tons. He also underwent various augmentation procedures at the hands of the latest incarnation of the Weapon X Program, including some to both his strength and healing factor. *'Superhuman Agility': Sabretooth's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Sabretooth's reflexes were similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses': Sabretooth's feral mutation has provided him superhumanly acute senses. Sabretooth can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. Sabretooth's hearing was similarly enhanced, able to detect sounds that ordinary human's can't and at greater distances. For example, he can detect the sound of light, normal breathing within a distance of 200 feet. Sabretooth also possesses an extremely well developed sense of smell. Sabretooth can recognize or track targets by scent, much the same way as a dog or wolf does. His nose can detect minute chemical differences in the scents of different deodorant brands, even if they are purported to be exactly the same scent. Claws and Fangs: Sabretooth has retractable talons in place of fingernails. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Sabretooth to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Sabretooth's ability to slice completely through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. At times, Sabretooth's claws, along with his skeleton, have been bonded with Adamantium. As a result, his claws were virtually indestructible. The Adamantium further enhanced the already razor sharp edge of Sabretooth's claws and enabled him to slice through almost any surface, with the known exceptions of Adamantium itself and Captain America's shield. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Sabretooth was an excellent hand to hand combatant, having been trained as a soldier and by various organizations such as the CIA and Weapon X. Expert Tracker: He was also an expert hunter and tracker, even without the use of his heightened senses. Paraphernalia Personality and traits Although his extreme arrogance gave him the appearance of stupidity, he was actually quite intelligent. He routinely hacked into government databases to steal classified information, escaped the highest levels of incarceration and was always scheming something, usually for his benefit. Friends Relationships *''Relationships'': Victor Logan/Relationships *''Family'': Victor Logan/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests *Raven Darkholme Friends Trivia and Notes *Sabretooth always showed up on Logan's birthday, often times attacking him and proving that he still remembered his brother's birthday. Links *Victor Logan/Gallery *Victor Logan/Quotes References